gopetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Premium Items Released on Gopets
|- Premium Items Released on Gopets - Every month, premium subscribers will receive a premium item. The premium items are usually given out on the first of each month. If you have just subscribed, you will receive this month's item right after you complete the subscription process. If you subscribe for one month, you only receive one premium item. You do not receive two premium items, even if your subscription spans two months. If you subscribe for two months, you only receive two items, and so on. Below is a list describing each of the premium items released so far, in reverse order. 2008 :August: Live Gamer Arcade Machine, Live Gamer Airplane (Cat), and Live Gamer Airplane (Dog) :::::::::::::::::Your pet can win treasure! :::::::::::::Your pets will enjoy the wild blue yonder with these airplanes! :'July: Premium Gumball Machine ' ::::::::::::::Watch your pet shake the machine to get a prize! :'''June: Cascading Chocolate Fountain :::::::::Drop your pet near one so they can dip a strawberry into the chocolate fountain. YUM! :::::::::After eating one, your pet will get a boost in their Fullness, Health, and Play status bars! :May: The Royal Archery Range :::::::::::::::Aim for the bullseye, aim for fun! :April: The Heroic Steed ::::::Now the gallant knights can dash off on dangerous quests on their very own Heroic Steeds. This entrance and exit item is sent ::::::to each premium subscriber of the month of April. Premium subscribers receive one Heroic Steed for each species - cat, dog, and panda. :March: Happy Otter Hot Air Balloon ::::::A cute entrance and exit item for pets who like to look down on the little folks. Each premium subscriber for the month ::::::of March get a Happy Otter Hot Air Balloon for dog, cat and panda. Not suitable for pets who are scared of heights. :February: Giant Ghost Mushrooms ::::::A February hit item! Two Giant Ghost Mushrooms sprinkle sparkles onto your desktop. Every few minutes, ::::::you can harvest a baby white ghost mushroom to feed your pets - no farming skill required. :January: Snow Cloud ::::::::::::::Two Snow Clouds for your winter desktop! 2007 :December: Rainbow Fuzz Microball ::::::Three adorable Fuzz Microballs were sent to premium subscribers of December, one for cats, one for dogs, and one for pandas. :November: GoPets Bicycle :::::::Watch your pet zoom around in a figure eight on your desktop on his or her new red bicycle! :October: GoPets Sewing Machine :::Put it out and watch as your pet approaches and starts paddling! You will get 25 tailoring points just by having this decoration item on your desktop. :September: Scarecrow & Stove ::Put out your Scarecrow for an instant bonus of 25 Farming Skill Points! ::Get your GoPets Oven hot and ready for an instant bonus of 25 Cooking Skill Points! :August: Chariot ::Get on and join the chariot racing! Let's find out which pet is the fastest one to arrive on your land! :July: Treasure Map ::Yer pet can dig for buried treasure with this month's Premium Item! You can dig up 7 items a day! :June: Piñata ::Blindfolded, your pet takes a bat and winds up. Now, watch them whack the pinata and see what comes out of it! :May: Ornithopter ::Wait for something magical to happen when your pet starts reading the book! Usable only outside. :April: Wild Jungle Swing ::Watch in amazement as your pet defies gravity and swings through the air. :March: Jet Pack ::Fly to the moon! Your pet flies all over the GoPet world and into orbit. :February: Pogo Stick ::Move the pet close to the pogo stick to make it ride it and show off cool tricks. Other pets that venture near will join in the fun! :January: Juke Box ::Your pet inserts coins and starts dancing with other pets around to the music played by this machine. 2006 :December: Half Pipe ::The December Premium Item is a Half Pipe - let the snowboarding enthusiast in your pet go wild! Hold your breath and watch your pets catch air on this exciting slope. :November: Harvest Cart ::Our Premium item for November is the Harvest Cart! When a premium user who has a Harvest Cart sends their pet on the Cart to their friend's desktop, their friend might receive a free Green Fortune Cookie from the Cart! This will happen randomly and will distribute a limit of 20 Green Fortune Cookies per account per day. :October: GoPets Haunted House ::The GoPets Haunted House is a cutely spooky home for your pets. The house moves its branch-like arms as it coughs up a little skull. Enter the house and you will find a beautiful deep purple wooden wall and matching floor! :September: GoPets Tree House ::You'll have plenty of room to decorate in the GoPets Tree House! This huge tree house has leaves that sway. Upon entering the house, you'll find a very expansive interior. The Tree House is a very comfortable place for your pets to relax! :August: GoPets Air Conditioner ::We are introducing the GoPets Air Conditioner, the Premium item for August. Feel the cool breeze with the new GoPets Air Conditioner! You have the ability to turn this refreshing device off and on yourself. This AC is even environmentally friendly, as you can only turn it on up to 20 times a day. Pets will lay down in front of the air conditioner and fan themselves with their paws. Watch as your pet's mood increases with every flip of the switch! :July: Fire Hydrant ::The Fire Hydrant is a fun summer item! Your pets will have the best summer yet as they play and dance in the cooling spray of water from their own personal fire hydrant. Whenever they want to play, they'll turn the nozzle, and the water will come shooting out as they dance to a joyful tune. Great for cooling off in the hot summer heat! :June: GoPets Soccer Game Goalpost ::With the June Premium Subscriber item, you can play soccer with your pets up to 21 times a day for a shot at pink shells. Please see Soccer Goal for instructions on how to play soccer with your pet. :May: Pounce Party Challenge ::Pets love to jump on the Pounce Party Challenge (PPC) in an attempt to win a variety of great drops! Please see the GoPedia article Pounce Party Challenge for instructions on how to use the PPC. :April: Spring Butterfly Micro-Pet ::A pink Spring Butterfly Micro-Pet was released to subscribers for April. Received were two micro-pets - one for dogs and one for cats. The Spring Butterfly flutters around the pet's head when equipped, following the pet wherever it may roam. :March: Cherry Blossom Tree ::The theme for March is Spring! Subscribers receive a large cherry blossom tree in full bloom. The tree sways in the breeze, and from time to time petals swirl down from the tree, creating a lovely effect with sounds. Pets will stand and twirl gleefully under the tree. :February: Wedding Flower Arch ::The theme for February is "Love and Party" and a Love Arch has been launched as a subscriber item. Pets walking by the arch will cutely act as lovers through our new effects and the pet love status be elevated to 100%. :January: Magic Mushrooms ::The Magic Mushroom is not just pretty to look at. Periodically, it will bestow its magic on a nearby pet. When this happens, one of the pets' status bars will be filled to the maximum. Magic is fickle and untrustworthy, however, and occasionally the mushroom will have the opposite effect! :::Black - Empties Pet Love :::Blue - Fills Hunger :::Green - Fills Cleanliness :::Red - Empties Hunger :::Violet - Fills Energy :::Yellow - Fills Adventure 2005 :December: Sleigh ::Pets will fly in and out of sight on a Reindeer guided Sleigh when traveling with this item equipped :November: Fishing Pond and Poles ::Equip a pole to a pet and watch them fish in the Pond :October: Torii Gate ::Pets will occasionally bow and pay respects at the Torii Gate when it is placed on your desktop. You earn 1 pink shell every time a pet bows. :September: Skateboards ::Pets equipped with a Skateboard will zip about when traveling to and from locations :August: Oasis (the Oasis was the first subscriber item issued) ::Place the Oasis on your desktop as a never ending source of water for pets to drink. You earn 10 green shells every time a pet drinks. Category: Premium Items